Perfect Moment
by TheMezzinator
Summary: Ziva and Tony admire their most precious gift. Kind of a prequel to 'Mine, All Mine'. Oneshot TIVA!


Perfect moment

More Tiva fluff. A bit more sentimental than my other works. Btw, the song is called 'Fa la ninna, fa la nanna'. I found it on the web.

* * *

Ziva DiNozzo was in heaven. There was no other way to describe the emotions she was feeling. She caressed the cheek of her newborn daughter, suckling at her breast. The total perfection of the moment outweighed the sensation of her child nursing. Nothing in her Mossad training had prepared her for this. Nor had the birthing classes she and her husband, Tony DiNozzo, had gone to.

Her early life had been hard, brutal by some standards. She and Tony had overcome many hardships before finally marrying and deciding to have a child. Ziva longed to return to field duty but now that her daughter had arrived, the desire wasn't as strong as before. She wondered if anything would ever match this perfect moment.

She looked up in surprise as a man's voice filled the bedroom. She smiled at Tony, standing in the bedroom doorway, as he sang a beautiful lullaby to them in Italian.

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma. _

"That's so beautiful," Ziva asked him as he knelt down next to the rocking chair. "Teach it to me, please."

Tony grinned and sang it again, a little slower so Ziva could learn the lyrics. When he finished the song, he pulled Ziva close to him and kissed her deeply. "We did good work, Mrs. DiNozzo," he said, admiring his beautiful princess.

"She is perfection," she replied. Ziva glanced down as the baby finished her latest meal. She smiled as Tony placed a cloth over her shoulder. Ziva patted the baby's back until she burped. Remembering to check the diaper first, Ziva placed her daughter in the crib Gibbs had made for them.

"So... about her name," Tony said, somewhat anxiously. "The naming ceremony is this afternoon." They had had a number of "discussions" about what to name their child. Tony favored an American or Italian name while Ziva wanted to give the baby a strong Jewish name. In the end, rock beat scissors and Tony spent several weeks prior to the birth coming up with several choices. The name he'd finally chosen, he felt, was perfect. It was an Italian name but one that was strong and contained a Jewish component. It also reflected her parentage.

That Tony had insisted on a naming ceremony had surprised Ziva. Though she was raised as an Orthodox Jew, she did not regularly follow her faiths requirements or practices. Tony, in fact, had spent much of his free time learning about Judaica and and its many tenets. He was probably more Jewish than she was and had, quite to her surprise, insisted on incorporating several elements of traditional Jewish weddings into theirs. Most notably, the badecken (veiling of the bride) and getting married under a chupah. Considering the time and place of the wedding (at sea during a heavy storm on a aircraft carrier), it showed his determination and the depth of his love.

"It is a beautiful name, my love," Ziva said. She stood next to the crib, reveling as Tony moved behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "She is blessed to have you as her father. I don't know if I could have come up with such a name."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ziva. You're going to be a great mom," Tony assured her.

"You think?" Ziva asked wistfully. "My life has been far from perfect."

"You can't dwell on the past, Ziva," Tony replied. "I know you're going to be a great mom. All that matters is that little miss here and I love you, unconditionally. And, we always will."

"Alessandra Zarah DiNozzo," Ziva whispered. "We love you."

* * *

English translation:

Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother,  
Go to sleep, lovely child,  
Go to sleepy, child so lovely,  
Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother.

Alessandra (Italian – feminine form of Greek name Alexander) – defender of humanity.

Zarah (Italian form of Jewish female name Sarah) - princess


End file.
